Hot Spring Harassment
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: Takagi only wanted to try the hot spring before taking Satou-san... Why can’t these people just leave him alone? One-shot.


Everyone! I have snapped! I only have one more exam on Monday, it's worth 60 percent! But I can't take it anymore! The studying is killing me!

*cough*

Anyway, I need a break, so here is my (early) Christmas present to all of you (but actually more to myself and you will see why). Ha ha ha.

Oh, and thank you kaori-san for reviewing Fever! Lolz, sorry for distracting you from your own work! Oh, and I have only my own assumptions to go on for how the whole onsen thing actually works. So if anyone could point me in the right direction (for later fics), that would be great, thanks!

Takagi Wataru is property of Gosho-sama. I disclaim!

* * *

Takagi Wataru sighed contently as he sank further under the hot water. He had decided that he would give this place a try before taking Miwako. He would certainly make a point of asking her at work tomorrow, this place was just great:

The bath was beautiful and very big. The pool was surrounded by a stunningly maintained garden and the atmosphere it self was just perfect. Takagi was glad he had made the decision to come here after work. The out door bath closed very late, another reason why this place was suitable. He should start doing this more often!

Wataru grinned sheepishly to himself as he placed a small white cloth on his head and gazed up at the night sky. He rested his head against a rock and gently paddled his feet, causing a small splash. Wataru noted that there was also a good number of people around to. It wasn't crowded but there were still enough people so that Takagi wouldn't have to feel the pressure of being alone with her.

He felt great; any cop would enjoy this after a hard day of work. Not that he would want other detectives to show up! No, no! If he was caught here with Satou-san he would certainly be murdered. Not doubt about it. That aside this place was perfect.

But Wataru knew that this place would seem even better if she was actually here with him. Wataru smiled as let his mind indulge in thoughts of Miwako wrapped in nothing but a towel pressing up close to him. Yeah, that was a nice idea; her head would rest on his shoulder as she clung to his arm… That beautiful black hair would cling to her cheeks once wet. _I could even get the chance to kiss her!_ He sighed.

"She will love this." He said aloud without realizing it, his eyes closed as he relaxed.

"Who will love what, handsome?"

Wataru's eyes shot open as he sat up. Seemingly out of no where, two guys had come and sat on either side of him.

"Um, my, my girlfriend." He answered automatically, thoroughly startled. He noticed the two men smirk at each other.

"Eh? Your _girl_friend?" the other spoke quietly leaning in towards the uncomfortable officer.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to say anything out loud." Takagi stammered.

"Oh, never mind that, we were going to talk to you anyway. Weren't we?"

"Oh definitely." The one on the right of him answered as he placed a hand on Takagi's shoulder. Wataru stiffened, and shrugged away.

"Uh, umm."

"Hmm, well, since your _girlfriend_ isn't here…" one started as he moved in closer.

"Why don't you let us wash your back for you?" the other finished as he took the cloth that Takagi had placed on his head.

"Uh, no thank you! I'm fine thanks." Takagi said panicked as he tried to swim away. Both men grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Wataru was completely mortified.

"Aww, no need to be so shy Cutie." The one on the left said as he tried to grasp his chin.

Wataru quickly dodged and swam away from the two men, "Um, s-sorry I gotta go!"

The hot water made it difficult to move anywhere quickly.

"What are you doing with a _woman_ anyway?!"

Somehow Takagi found the energy to swim quickly over to another corner of the bath. He got out of the water to grab another cloth from a folded pile that had been left for the customers.

Takagi checked the knot in his towel before stepping back in and resting against a rock.

_Thank goodness that's over._

Wataru dunked the cloth in the water before placing it on his head and relaxing again.

"Nice body."

Takagi ignored the voice, whoever it was, they were probably not talking to him.

Takagi was startled once again as someone snapped their fingers an inch away from his face.

"Hey, I said you have a nice body."

Takagi stared blankly at the five or so late-teen women that were floating in front of him.

"What?"

Another girl piped up, "Slow aren't you? We're trying to tell you that you're six-pack is hot." The other girls nodded confidently.

Takagi sighed, exasperated; _are you flipping kidding me!?_

"How old are you? You're not a Tokyo U student are you?" One girl asked as they crowded around him.

Takagi couldn't believe this, "Uh, no. I'm a cop." Takagi said annoyed.

"Oh wow, that's cool." One said as they all seemed to lean in toward him.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Takagi stammered as one of the girls suddenly reached out to touch his chest. The girls all giggled uncontrollably as Takagi's face went beat red.

_What's up with these girls!?_

"Sooo, how old are you keiji-san?"

_Oh my god, go away!_

"25." Takagi answered sharply hoping the news would send them on their way.

"Oh, that's fine with me, got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah I do, and I'm leaving now so bye." Takagi said shortly as he moved past the pouting group and swam around a very large rock, ending up where he had first gotten in.

_Now that our relationship has finally started to strengthen, the last thing I need is for someone to walk up to Satou-san and tell her they saw me with a group of 19 year-olds at the hot spring._

Takagi sighed, he would get out soon, he just needed to relax a little first.

"Were those young girls bothering you?" Takagi opened his eyes.

"Yeah, a little." He answered the older woman sheepishly, closing his eyes and hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Hmm, you know some despicable men are into that..."

"That's why I divorced my husband." She added suggestively taking hold of Wataru's arm.

_What the hell? This woman looks old enough to be my mom! And how does that even make sense? It's ok for her to like younger men but not ok if her husband likes younger women?_

"But I can tell, you like older women, don't you." She winked at him.

_Why all these people touching me!? Why won't they just leave me alone?_

Takagi stood up abruptly and stepped out of the bath. Despite the fact that probably none of these people would have bothered him if he actually had been with Satou-san, he would not be taking her here. There are plenty of other, more normally populated hot springs in Tokyo to choose from.

* * *

Lolz, poor Takagi, getting bothered when he is just trying to test out the hot spring! Ok, now back to studying! Wish me luck on my last exam everyone!

ps. I hope Gosho does a hot spring case!


End file.
